shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood is thicker than water 3 Beri
Coda was in a deep sleep. He was dreaming of flying, until he was interrupted by Celesta, that is. Celesta had a knife and was fully prepared to stab Coda. Coda just barely avoided getting stabbed in the face by rolling out of his bed. Coda kicked Celesta in his ankles. Celeste then fell to the ground and hit his head on Coda's shoes. Coda began running throughout the ship. He stopped at Clef's room. Clef was sound asleep. Coda: Oh Clef. WAKE UP! Clef shot out of his bed. Coda held his fist right in front of Clef's face which resulted in clef getting punched. Coda ran out onto the deck of the ship were he saw his father waiting and smiling. Canon: Congratulations coda. You have survived ten years of battle. Coda kneeled down on one knee as his father walked up to him. He patted Coda on the head. Canon: Its time for your first raid Coda. Celesta and Clef began walking onto the deck. Coda stood up as the three stood in a line. Canon: This has been a long ten years, especially for you Coda. Assai: There's a navy ship off in the distance! Canon: Get ready boys! Everyone walked towards the upcoming navy ship. Since their ship had no pirate flag the navy didn't shoot at them. Assai walked up to Coda. Assai: Are you ready? Coda: Yes! Everyone jumped onto the navy ship as it passed by. none of the soldiers noticed at first but once they did they all began yelling to warn the others. The Capo's began going all out. They were taking out navy soldiers one by one. It was going smoothly. Usually they do this all the time. They will raid ships of all kinds and steal the treasure. A door opened and a man with a smiley face mask came out. Smiley: So you were pirates after all!? Everyone looked at the smiley man. He disappeared from sight. Everyone's vision began to get blurry. Canon: What is this! The man had emitted a sound wave that caused the visions of everyone to get blurred. Clef: Is this a devil fruit? Smiley: No, this is a dial I got from skypia. Coda's instincts kicked in. He ran into the captain quarters and hid. His breathing was heavy and loud. He was sweating. There was a loud commotion outside. There were still plenty of soldiers left outside. Coda: What am I gonna do! Coda began backing up. He bumped into a desk. As he turned around something caught his eye. Coda: Is that a devils fruit!? Coda didn't believe his eyes. He came to the conclusion that it must have belonged to the captain of the ship. That smiley faced guy! Coda didn't hesitate. All the things he had heard about devil fruits got him excited. Coda began eating the fruit. It resembled a pear. It was white with black stripes. Coda: Disgusting!! Coda forced himself to swallow. Coda waited for something spectacular to happen. As coda waited he slowly became more and more disappointing. Coda: Is that it!? Coda had no idea what devil fruit it was or what it did. He expected something incredible to happen but nothing did. Coda then slapped himself. Coda: i have to go out there and help everyone! Coda opened the door and walked out to the deck to see his family tied up and unconsciousness. Coda came to the conclusion that they were dead. He saw the man with the mask talking to someone on a den den mushi. Coda jumped overboard into the ocean without thought. He didn't know of the effects that sea water had on devil fruit users. When Coda hit the water he immediately felt weakened. He began sinking down into the depths of the ocean. Coda: Is this it? Coda felt a hand grab his arm and pull him up. When Coda looked to see who it was he saw a fish man. Coda had heard bad things about fish men. Coda then fell unconsciousness. When Coda awakened he was on the shores of a beach. Coda rubbed his eyes and felt his head. He was confused. The waves were touching coda's feet as he sat in the sand. Coda looked around the island to try to figure out were he was. He saw no ships in sight. He was all alone, and lost. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_is_thicker_than_water_2_Beri <---------- Previous chapter Next chapter ------------>